1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to liquid dispensers and more particularly to a liquid (e.g., lotion) dispensing device having two different application heads at both ends respectively to allow an individual to use either application head as desired, the liquid dispensing device having advantages including compactness, cost reduction, and liquid saving.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional liquid (e.g., lotion) dispenser having two opposite application heads, as a prior work of the present inventor, is shown in FIGS. 9 and 10 and comprises an intermediate sleeve 80 lockingly fastened on a hollow, cylindrical first container 82 and a hollow, cylindrical second container 83 spaced from the first container 82. For using the second container 83, a person may push the sleeve 80 toward the first container 82 to disengage teeth 801 on an inner surface of the sleeve 80 from teeth 831 on an outer surface of the second container 83 until the teeth 801 are lockingly engaged with teeth 821 on an outer surface of the first container 82. Next, turning the second container 83 may turn a toothed positioning ring 923 which in turn turns a threaded bar 921 engaging through the positioning ring 923. Thus, the threaded bar 921 moves to push a externally threaded plunger 922 which in turn pushes out lotion contained in the second container 83 out of a second application head (not numbered) in the second container 83 to, for example, the face of the person for dispensing.
While the conventional liquid dispensers continue to enjoy market success, a number of drawbacks have been found by the present inventor. For example, both the first and second containers can be turned clockwise or counterclockwise. But only a clockwise turning of the container can dispense lotion. This, however, may jam the components of the liquid dispenser or even cause damage to the liquid dispenser if a person turns the container counterclockwise due to carelessness or other reasons. Further, its assembly is a complicated process because, for example, the assembly of the first and second containers 82, 83, the sleeve 80, and the positioning ring 923. The whole liquid dispenser will be useless if only of the above four components is malfunctioned or damaged. This can greatly increase the manufacturing cost. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.